


Prisoner to the Sun

by Dance_Elle_Dance



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_Elle_Dance/pseuds/Dance_Elle_Dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know...I can give you forever, too." Fifty moments in the lives of Jacob Black and Bella Swan. From fights to kisses to everything in between. (Originally posted 6/24/09.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoner to the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Re-post of a silly little Jacob/Bella thing I did years ago. Please enjoy. :)

**001\. Meeting**

When Jacob Black first approached her house, grin on his face, looking as young as any guy two years her junior, she never expected to get in so deep. Never expected her feelings to be so much… _too_ much to handle.

She didn't expect to love him.

\---

**002\. Space Heater**

That cold night before the battle with the newborns, when Bella was freezing, she had actually thought of the "space heater" idea before Jacob had. She didn't tell Edward about it because a) she didn't want to hurt Edward's feelings, and b) she was afraid she'd like the heat too much.

\---

**003\. Sort of Beautiful**

Those words flash through his head more than he would like.

"Sort of beautiful."

At first, it's a point of pride for him, something Jacob relishes. But soon, he learns to resent it, to _hate_ it.

Because, in her eyes, no one is as _beautiful_ as that _leech._

\--- 

**004\. Zombie**

He heard from Billy, and sometimes from Charlie (it hurt him to talk about it) how bad Bella looked after the Cullens left Forks. Like the living dead, an animated corpse, but with no soul to guide it, to really give it life. 

When he saw her the first time after Edward left, he couldn't fight the shiver that went down his spine. 

With her blank, sunken eyes and sickly pale skin, that brown hair that had lost its shine…she really did look like a zombie. 

\--- 

**005\. Pale**

Ya know, Bells, you don't really need to turn into a bloodsucker, anyway." 

A glare. "And _why_ is that, Jake?" 

"You already look like one!" 

Laughter. Rocks thrown. Rocks dodged. Growls. 

"Aw, come on, you know it's true!" 

\--- 

**006\. Honey**

She hated to admit that whenever he said that word - _honey_ \- it caused her heart rate to increase, her palms to perspire, and her to swallow compulsively. 

\--- 

**007\. Football**

Jacob had stripped his shirt, ran a hand through his messily chopped locks, and grinned at Bella, who looked at him with raised brows, before laughing. Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, and Seth were tossing a ball back and forth so fast that the brunette couldn't even make out what it was. 

Answering Bella's unasked question, Jacob laughed. 

"Well, you've seen vampires play baseball, now don't you want to have the full supernatural experience and see werewolves play football?" 

\--- 

**008\. Pain**

It hurt. 

It hurt so damn much to see her with him. So much that Jacob wondered if the tearing sensation was really from phasing or just from the fact that he's been pulled to the brink so many times he was finally falling apart. 

\--- 

**009\. Red**

"Why do you always wear blue so much, Bells?" 

Bella blushes and looks down at her powder blue blouse, "Well, um…Edward likes the color…and…" 

Jacob looks at her, smiles somewhat bitterly, and says, "Red would suit you better." 

The next day, Bella leaves the mall in Port Angeles with a bag of several shirts, most of them conspicuously crimson in color. 

\--- 

**010\. Enough**

She married him. _Him._ Edward fucking Cullen. Bloodsucker. Leech. 

As he watched them dance, twirling about like some kind of ballerina figurines that came out of a music box, he felt a growl in his chest, but controlled the shaking of his fists. 

Why? _Why?_

That was when Edward looked over at him with a look that just screamed, _"Because you're not enough."_

\--- 

**011\. Poker Face**

_"Po-Po-Po-Poker Face, Po-Po-Poker Face! Ma, ma, ma, ma!"_

Bella looked at Jacob with barely contained hysteria at her best friend singing Lady Gaga of all things. _Lady Gaga!_ She screamed in her mind before bursting into laughter as he flew down the road in his car with her in the passenger seat. 

"Come on, Bells!" 

_Oh, what the hell._

Bella started singing with barely controlled laughter, "Can't read my, can't read my, no, he can't read my - " 

_"Poker face!"_

\--- 

**012\. Lasagna**

_"Oh ma ga!"_

"Don't talk with your mouth full." 

"Your lasagna is like an _orgasm in my mouth,_ Bells!" 

Bella blushed before Charlie shouted from the living room. 

"Jake, Bella, what are you two _doing_ in my _kitchen_?!" 

\--- 

**013\. Kiss**

His kisses ignited a fire that she didn't know was inside her. It made her want to reach out and grasp him, never letting him go, not even for breath. It was a terrible thing to desire, but she wanted it. 

She wanted him. 

\--- 

**014\. Jacob, My Jacob**

Those words muttered so softly, so tenderly, _"Jacob, my Jacob."_

Jacob held her tighter as she said those words, wanting to much to whisper, "Bella, my Bella," in her ear. 

But she wasn't _his Bella._ No, the bloodsucker in the corner of the tent was proof of that. 

\--- 

**015\. Beauty**

He didn't get what was so intriguing about the clan of bloodsuckers. Yeah, they were unnaturally beautiful. So what? 

Not Alice nor Rosalie nor Esme could compare with Bella. 

Not at all. 

\--- 

**016\. Charlie**

He wouldn't tell Bella, but Charlie came up to him one day, during those days when Edward was gone from Forks, and gave him a huge bear hug. Jacob had blinked in confusion at first, but then Charlie leaned over and whispered in his ear. 

"Thank you for giving me my daughter back, Jake." 

\--- 

**017\. Imprint**

Sometimes, when no one was around, especially not that bloodsucker boyfriend of hers, he would stare at her in concentration, eyes narrowed, brows pulled tightly over dark eyes. She would be doing something else, totally oblivious to his intense stare. 

It was foolish, but maybe - _just maybe_ \- if he stared hard enough, he would imprint. 

And then, for once, she would be his. 

\--- 

**018\. Temperature**

Bella hated to admit, but when she was around Jacob, when he held her hand…he made her temperature skyrocket, just like his unnatural warmth. 

\--- 

**019\. Bite Me**

"Ya know…" 

Bella turned, looking at Jacob with quizzical eyes. "What?" 

"I wonder if I could turn you into a werewolf if I bit you?" 

"Ow! Jake! 

"Sorry!" Jacob kissed the spot where his teeth had lightly grazed Bella's neck. "Maybe I should be in wolf form when I do tha - " 

"Don't even think about it! Do you _want_ to kill me?" 

Jacob smiled as he pushed a strand of loose hair from her face and Bella adjusted herself onto his lap in a more comfortable position. She didn't want to admit it, but she liked the idea of being a wolf with Jacob. Having that kind of forever…being able to be with him and protect herself. Being a strong, powerful wolf that could stand beside him without feeling out of place. 

That thought sent shivers of power through her, and she kissed him even more ferociously after that. 

It was childish, but she could hope. 

\--- 

**020\. Green Eyed**

Leah was beautiful. That much was obvious. Bella looked at the russet skinned, dark eyed, short haired girl with a kind of envy that would be shameful if anyone could read her thoughts. She was one of the only women who could pull of spiky, choppy, short locks in the style of Alice, except more refined. She was fiery, powerful, strong…everything Bella was not, even in her newborn state. 

Leah also had Jacob. 

\--- 

**021\. Ghosts**

"Bells, don't tell me you believe in vampires and werewolves and not in ghosts!" 

Bella scoffed and looked at Jacob with a smirk, "Well, I _see_ you. And I _see_ Edward. I don't _see_ ghosts." 

"And I _see_ you, too," Jake said as he dipped his head to press his lips lightly against her own. 

\--- 

**022\. Mad**

"You know, the only reason I get you riled up like this is because you're so cute when you're mad." 

\--- 

**023\. Cliff Diving**

The second time Bella cliff jumps, Jacob's hand is held securely in hers and she feels the warmth despite the chilly breeze. 

"Ready, Bells?" 

"Since the day I was born." 

With that nod of confident reassurance, they flung themselves off the cliff, and plunged into the icy water below, not for a second letting go of the other's hand. 

\--- 

**024\. Dunk**

"You wanna see something cool, Bells?" 

Bella nodded, amused, as Jacob walked past her with a basketball twirling idly on his index finger. He walked out of the garage and to the concrete carport where there was a basketball goal, higher than most. The brunette followed, her curiosity piqued. 

Jake bounced the ball several times, turned to make sure Bella was watching, and shot forward, dribbling like he was in a game and the clock was about to run out. 

"Jake - " 

Before she could get anything out, Jacob launched himself through the air and slammed the ball through the hoop. In the process, his large hand got caught and he ended up bringing the whole goal down with him as he fell. 

"Jake!" Bella cried out, running to him. She bent down beside him with concern-laden eyes, "Are you alright?" 

Jacob only laughed. "Bet you'll never see Kobe Bryant do _that_ , huh?" 

\--- 

**025\. Possessive**

Bella remembers screaming out in indignation when she found out Jacob (her best friend) had imprinted on Renesmee (her daughter). That's not the only thing she remembers. Not the only thing that fueled her anger. 

She felt betrayed. _Jacob, my Jacob,_ she thought as she sauntered forward to rip his throat out. 

_He was supposed to be mine!_

\--- 

**026\. In His Arms**

Jacob's strong, protective arms circled around her. A part of her mind - the rational part - thought they were too tight, but to her greedy self, nothing about this screamed _too tight._

As far as the selfish part of Bella's psyche was concerned, too tight was _not tight enough._

\--- 

**027\. Sea and Sand**

He was gazing at her with those irresistible puppy dog eyes. She decided she couldn't take it any more, so she launched herself at him, crushing her lips to his own. 

They fell back onto the sand, rolling around, so far that they were in the spot where the waves crashed on the beach. Bella was on top of him, kissing him without remorse, even as the waves crashed on her back. 

She couldn't care less that she was wet and had sand in places she didn't even know about. The only thing that mattered was that she was with Jacob. 

\--- 

**028\. Morph**

Sometimes, when she would gaze at Nessie and, without her willing herself to, she'd picture the curly, bronze hair of her daughter turning jet black and straight as a pin. She'd imagine the brown eyes darkening into onyx. The pale skin would turn into that russet shade she loved… 

After that, she'd flee the room, dart to hers and Edward's cottage, throw herself onto the bed, and sob. Or do what the vampire equivalent to sobbing was. 

Any way she looked at it, she was a horrible person. 

\--- 

**029\. Brother**

Did she want Jacob to be her brother? 

_Yes._

But only because it would justify the crazy, unconditional, no-holds-barred love she felt so strongly for him. 

\--- 

**030\. I Caught Fire**

They made love for the first time underneath the starless moonlit sky on the beach. No one was around. No people, no patrollers, no vampires…it was nice. No, _more_ than nice. 

_It was perfect._

Jacob's hands were large, warm, and she couldn't get enough of them as they caressed every part of her. Breasts, legs, stomach, inner thighs. Jacob's lips softly nipped at her own, as well as her collarbone and neck. He entered her and patches of white entered her vision with the ecstasy that followed. His hand closed around her own, fingers twining together, a stark contrast in skin tones that she always found particularly beautiful. 

Jacob rolled over, bringing Bella with him, and she laid her head on his chest. Closing her eyes, she listened to his heartbeat, fluttering as fast as a hummingbird's wings. 

She listened to his heart beat in time with hers and she knew there was no other place she'd rather be. 

\--- 

**031\. Empathy**

The blonde vampire looked at him with sensitive, feeling golden eyes, much unlike the eyes of his golden haired female counterpart. Jasper gave him a sad smile. 

"She does love you." 

With a quick turn, Jacob connected eyes with the vampire. "How - " 

"However, it scares her that she loves you, Jacob," Jasper continued in a sympathetic voice, "Keep that to yourself, though." 

With that, the blonde haired empath was gone, leaving a very confused teenage werewolf in his wake. 

\--- 

**032\. Bubbly**

Every time she would kiss Jacob, her stomach would get butterflies fluttering about. She would feel the feathery tips of their wings, tickling her midsection, and feel like she was drunk on the very best brand of champagne, though she had never been drunk before in her life. 

\--- 

**033\. Pink**

Her cheeks were always the loveliest shade of pink. Whenever she was embarrassed, happy, or even angry, they always turned a beautiful carnation in color. Jacob always liked to run his hand over the flushed cheek, feeling the warmth underneath the skin. 

Now, however, when he brushed his fingers across Bella's cheeks, all he felt was the cold, hard skin of a _bloodsucker._

\--- 

**034\. She Loves Me**

"She loves me, you know." 

Edward looked at him, his impeccably tousled hair blowing around his ears. His face was… _pained_ , as if he was hurting just by Jacob's knowledge of that fact. He said, though, with confidence, _"She loves me more."_

Jacob grinned, and he felt the same, painful monster that had attacked Edward just seconds ago, reach out and grasp his own heart. 

"Yeah, I know." 

\--- 

**035\. Hair**

He grew his hair out because he thought Bella would like it. 

_Come to think of it,_ Jacob thought, fingering a lock of dark hair, _maybe I should dye it that ridiculous bronze color._

He paused for a second before bursting into raucous laughter. 

"Yeah, _right_!" 

\--- 

**036\. Pathetic**

If Jacob was being painfully honest, ever since he was rejected by Bella, he had difficulty sleeping. 

He'd lie awake in his bed at night, staring at the ceiling, willing the tears away, but every now and then, one would escape the confines of his eyes and make its way down the dark skin of his cheeks. He'd growl at himself, and turn over on his side, grasping the pillow the way he would put a death grip on one of those immortal leeches. 

_Pathetic,_ would be the only word to cross his mind. And then he would be claimed by sleep, a dreamlike state filled with nightmares and hopes all twined into one. 

\--- 

**037\. Fire, Ice**

Sometimes, she couldn't help but compare the two. 

Edward's kisses were stony, just like his rock-hard, unchanging skin. His cold lips would press against hers in a timid way, afraid she would break. There were times that he would lose his self-control, even for a moment, but he would regain it and be gentlemanly. Which is one of the things that she both loved and was frustrated by. His kisses were subdued, but fueled her passion nonetheless. She was a teenager after all. 

Jacob's kisses were the complete opposite. Fire. Passion. Want. Need. All rolled up into one package. Hands grasping her hair in ways Edward never dared, yanking, pulling. His mouth working in fervor against hers, like this was their first and their last kiss. He would grip her arms and bend his body to hers, and in a way she loved the control he had over her. 

Jake wasn't afraid to break her, because in the end, he would break along with her. 

\--- 

**038\. Fix You**

"Jacob," She breathed in his ear, a seductive, airy whisper, "please. I want to feel whole again." 

Jacob shuddered as her cold fingers, unnaturally cold even for a human, trailed across his skin. She pressed herself tighter against him, and he felt the swell of her breasts against his chest. No, this was wrong. She was just like this because Edward left her. He opened his mouth, "Bells, I don't know if this is a good idea - " 

Her mouth was instantly on his, shutting him up on the spot. Bella's fingers worked to unbutton his pants. 

At this point, all Jacob could do was comply, because he really didn't want to resist someone so broken. 

\--- 

**039\. Bath**

She reclined in the hot, steamy water of the bathtub, the line of the clear water sloshing just below her breasts. Bella lifted her legs out of the water and stretched, not breaking her eye contact with the Quileute at the door. 

_"Jacob…"_ she called in a voice that she was sure he couldn't resist. 

She was right, for in the next second, he was naked and jumping in the tub with her. 

\--- 

**040\. Leah**

"Don't you know what you're doing to him, you selfish, insecure, leech-loving _bitch_?! Can't you see that _you're_ the one tearing him up inside? Keeping him always by your side, eagerly awaiting your beck-and-call…when you are _married_ to that _bloodsucker_! How is that fair to him? Hell, I hate to mention it, but how is that fair to _Edward_? Jake's done _everything_ for you. He's betrayed the pack because _he didn't want you to die_! He's _protecting you_. You could at least protect _him_ from your selfishness!" 

Bella felt tears well in her eyes, but she couldn't bring herself to make a stand for her case. So she just listened to Leah's rant as she felt her baby move inside her stomach. 

She listened, and knew everything Leah was saying was _right_. 

\--- 

**041\. Murderer**

In a way, Bella was committing murder. Either way she went, she was slowly killing someone. If she chose Jacob, Edward would let her live her own life, but he wouldn't be the same, and she'd have the eyes of six other vampires looking at her because of the slow demise of their heart. 

But, if she chose Edward, then…Jacob would be broken. Maybe beyond repair. She shuddered; the very thought of Jacob being like she was…during the time when Edward left… It made her very uneasy, on the brink of nausea. 

There was no way she could wash the blood from her hands. 

\--- 

**042\. Slave**

"I'm your slave for life, remember?" 

"That could have its perks." 

With that, Bella's lips found his. 

\--- 

**043\. To Belong**

Bella was sprawled out on top of Jacob, her face securely in the crook of his neck, and she breathed in the woodsy scent of his skin. Her eyes were closed in pure pleasure as his fingers trailed back and forth, up and down, over the contours of her spine. 

She sighed in contentment as she pressed her lips against his. 

For once, without all the perfection around her, she felt like she belonged. 

\--- 

**044\. Those Words**

"I love you, Bella." 

For Bella, it seems that those words, when voiced by Jacob, were enough to send a jolt of fear, joy, and shame into her heart all at the same time. It was even worse when she found herself saying them right back to him. 

"I love you, too, Jake." 

_More than you know._

\--- 

**045\. Diary**

Edward was one of the only people who knew Bella kept a diary. So, when he saw it lying open on her desk, his razor sharp vision focused on the words on the page without him knowing. Bella lay in his arms, fast asleep. 

_I'm in love with him_ \- the words on the page said, written in Bella's cute script. 

Little did he know, those words were in reference to a certain werewolf. 

\--- 

**046\. Perfection**

Yes, Edward and his family were beautiful. Perfect in every sense of the word. Bella knew this, and was in envy of it. 

But, Jacob and his werewolf brethren were perfect in their own way. Perfect in their imperfections. 

Which type of perfection was better? Her mind screamed Edward, but her heart said something else. 

_Jacob._

\--- 

**047\. Dreams**

Bella would dream all the time, like every normal teenage girl would do. She'd dream about Edward, in all his glorious sparkling existence, standing in front of her, proclaiming his undying love for her. The majority of her dreams were of this. _Edward. Edward. Edward._ It seemed as if every beat of her heart mimicked his name. 

But, there are nights when she dreamed of her sun. Of her Jacob. He'd stand in front of her, grinning like no one's business, and reaching out a hand for her to take. And she'd run and run and run and chase him, but no amount of running could ever keep her close to him. For every step she took, he was farther away. 

It was a strange thing to get worked up over, but on those nights, she would wake, screaming in her sleep, and Edward would be there, with her in his arms, and soothe her fears away. 

She'd never tell him what the dream was about, though she could almost swear he could hear her heart beat in time with someone else's name - _Jacob. Jacob. Jacob._

\--- 

**048\. Quil**

"You love him, right?" 

Bella stopped in her tracks, her heart seeming to choke its way up her throat. "What?" 

"You love Jacob, right?" 

She stared at Quil Ateara for a moment, wondering what prompted this. "Yeah…like a brother." 

Quil only scoffed at her, " _Like a brother_! Ha!" 

\--- 

**049\. Parallels**

"You know the way you feel about Edward?" 

Silence. 

"It's exactly the way I feel about you." 

More silence. 

"He's your heroin and you're mine." 

\--- 

**050\. Forever**

"I can give you forever too, ya know." 

Bella looked at him as if that was the most ludicrous thing in the world. Jacob couldn't give her forever. The concept of that was insane to her. His love wasn't like Edward's. It wasn't _eternal_. Not like Edward's. No, no, no. But, in her musings, she wondered if she was just saying that to make the feelings she had for Jacob disappear. 

"Don't look at me like that," Jacob said in response to her skeptical expression. He took several careful steps forward. "It's the truth. _I can give you forever_." 

The doubting look remained on Bella's face. 

"Yeah, it may not be Edward's perfect version of forever," The werewolf started to explain. "But I can give you forever nonetheless. I can give you forever the natural way. The human way. The way you're supposed to have forever. With me." 

Bella bit her lip. 

"Yeah, I can't make you immortal, but I can promise you to stay by your side. For the rest of your life. I can promise you always to be with you. _That's_ the true version of forever, Bells." 

"Jake…" 

"Just think about it." 

With that, Jacob turned and left her in the woods, alone. Just like Edward had all those months ago. 

And, just like that time, Bella fell to the ground and sobbed. 


End file.
